Home Is Here
by Just Mystical
Summary: Tifa was always the one that was waiting, always the one who willingly took him back without question. But now, she wasn't going to wait anymore. It was time she moved on... [A Oneshot]


**Here Is Home**

Blue... The wonderful blue ocean surrounded her as she dipped her hand into the cool water. It was soothing to feel the fresh liquid on her warm hand as she leaned back in the small boat, a hat pulled over her head to protect her youthful skin from the sun's rays. A soft sigh escaped her strawberry red lips, her eyes gazing up at the azure coloured sky, memories flooding back into her mind. Memories which she had thought were long forgotten.

_- Flashback -_

_A note was left atop the kitchen table, the house feeling empty at the missing presence of Cloud Strife. Footsteps reverberated down the stairs as a pair of brown red-tinged orbs spotted the note, immediately sensing that something was wrong. With reluctance, she approached the table, reaching out for the small piece of paper, hesitant to read and take in the few words the blonde left behind. When she finally summoned up the courage, her eyes breezed past the messy, but legible writing of Cloud's_

_I'm sorry..._

_Cloud_

_- End Flashback -_

It had been over two years since that day, over eighteen months since she too had left. At first she had remained at 7th Heaven, waiting for the blonde's return. But as days lapsed, then weeks, then months, and there was no sign of the blue eyed figure, Tifa had taken matters into her own hands and decided to leave for good. It had been hard to choose where she'd move to, but in the end she had settled for Costa Del Sol, a place where she wasn't alone and where she'd meet people that would walk in and out of her life as the blonde had.

Upon her arrival, she had instantly been accepted into the community, greeted warmly by the inhabitants of the city, and had even found a place to call her own. Her new home was a small, but welcoming home set away from the other villas in the city, but near the beach where there were spectacular views. Although she missed 7th Heaven, and Kalm, she hadn't stayed because the place felt so lonely and neglected. At least here, in this sunny city which she now referred to as home, Tifa didn't have to be reminded everyday of the blonde man she had once loved so much.

This new life she led was so different to her past. She became more independent, less reliant on people, and less attached to friends emotionally. In her opinion, it was better not to rely on anyone so that she'd never be hurt again. She had learnt a valuable lesson from the past, and wasn't going to repeat that mistake in the present.

Breathing in, Tifa knew it was time to head back to shore. She was due for work soon, and had to pay off her home loan. It had been hard work, but for some odd reason, she had managed to cope. She had been in great debt when she first arrived, but now she was no longer struggling to make ends meet since business in this town was great. She'd earn more than enough every week to last her a further week, and with the constant tips she received at Bar Del Sol, she was paying off her home loan, gradually pulling herself out of the string of debts she'd been flooded in. It had been hard work, but she was now leading a life which was far less stressful and draining than her previous.

Reaching shore, she got out of her boat, bare feet in the water, pushing the boat towards the peer, tying it down for future use. In her white summer dress, she made her way to the warm yellow sand, a group of young children greeting her.

"Tifa!" A girl dressed in a green dress with two green streaks of zinc on her cheeks called.

A pleasant smile spread onto the brunette's lips in answer as she continued walking, the three children following right behind her.

"Will you tell us more stories today?" The girl asked, her auburn braids flowing behind her.

"Only if you are good Marie," Tifa answered, making eye contact with the mother of the three children. "Hello Kate," the brown eyed form greeted her colleague.

"I know that I should have brought them to your home, but the children couldn't wait to see you." Kate, a green eyed woman who was one of the many friends of Tifa informed.

Tifa shook her head, "No, it's fine." She replied, "Just come by whenever to pick them up. I'll try and keep them all in one piece," She joked, causing Kate to smile.

The green orbed, young mother nodded her head in reply. "Thank you," she stated gratefully with a pretty smile, watching as her children followed the brunette back home.

Tifa loved both her jobs dearly. In the day she was a nanny that took care of the many children whose parents worked at Bar Del Sol, and at night she did a shift at the bar. She loved protecting and interacting with the children, but most of all she enjoyed their company. They were one of the few things that she had become attached to simply because they _**needed**_ her. Unlike her previous life in Kalm, she was needed here by the children and she was _**heard**_.

Hours passed, and eventually all the children were gone. She was once again left alone, sitting on her couch, enjoying a bowl of ice cream. The silence was becoming unbearable as she turned on the television and flicked through the channels. As usual there was nothing to watch, but as she commenced to change the channel again, the phone rang. Half surprised, the brunette reached for it, knowing that it was one of her old friends. She didn't have the heart to leave without telling them where she was going.

"Hello," Tifa huffed.

There was no reply.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Tifa queried, as silence greeted her once more. She listened for a moment, and finally, reluctantly decided to hang up. It was yet another odd call which appeared to be happening frequently for the past few months. She didn't know who it was, but had come to the conclusion that there was something wrong with her phone.

Blinking at her phone, she stared at it in wonder, remembering a number she had dialled back then when she was living at 7th Heaven. She could still recall the number to Cloud Strife's mobile, but hadn't called that number in a while simply because she was tired of always reaching his voicemail, and was tired of never having any of her calls returned. Standing, she placed her bowl into the kitchen sink and exited her home, ready for her night shift at Bar Del Sol.

"You can take one last order and then I'm calling it a night for you Tifa," John, the bar owner ordered.

"But there's still so many people to be served," Tifa protested only to be silenced by John again.

"You've been on your feet for hours, and you were supposed to be finished with your shift an hour ago."

The brunette had nothing to say to that, so she had nodded her head obediently and filled the last mug of beer for the day. Staring down at the docket, she looked for table '7', grabbing the large mug, and heaving it over to the dark clothed figure who was sitting with his back turned towards her. Placing the mug down, she opened her mouth to speak, but fell into silence as her brown orbs locked onto mako blue ones. The memories came flooding back...

_Old feelings... Past pains..._ But more importantly, the pain _now_ was lingering in her heart as she practically ripped her gaze from _his_ and began to run.

"Tifa!" A voice which Tifa had thought she'd forgotten called, but she ran faster.

Cloud Strife watched with his blue eyes, following after the fast disappearing form of Tifa, as she descended the few steps, running for the beach.

Black boots touched the golden sand, mako blue eyes searching the beach. It was dark, but there were still many people sitting around, with tents set up, and camp fires glowing. None of those people resembled the woman he was after as his eyes stared out into the ocean. He didn't believe how fast the brunette had disappeared, nor had he ever imagined that she'd run from him. He remained motionless, eyes studying his surroundings. He appeared to be out of luck, unable to find _her_ as he started heading back.

In the distance, Tifa Lockheart watched the retrieving form of Cloud Strife, her chest heaving from the run, and the swim, her body shaking from the cool water hitting her skin. She knew that she'd be looked at by tourists since she had jumped into the water fully clothed, but she didn't mind, as long as Cloud didn't find her.

The brunette remained in the water for a few more minutes before swimming back to shore. Stepping onto the sand, her clothes clung to her, outlining her curvaceous figure as people stared. Ignoring the looks, Tifa carefully observed the beach and the steps ahead for Cloud, and was relieved that nobody resembled the blonde. Making her way up the stairs two at a time, she was glad that her home was located far away from the villas where she'd most likely be found.

Memories of before flashed across her mind, the blonde's voice echoing in her head, calling her name... _I'm not that Tifa anymore. The Tifa you knew was the Tifa you left behind._ She thought, hand wrapped around her wet body, as she rounded a corner, almost home.

Cloud Strife sat alone at a table located in Bar Del Sol, staring at his drink. His mind flashed back to the events that had occurred just moments before. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small note, one that he had left for Tifa two years ago. Unfolding the small piece of paper, his eyes ran across the contents for the millionth time, the same feeling overtaking him every time.

_I'm sorry..._

_Cloud_

He read, and turned the memo around to find two simple words written by Tifa.

_Don't be._

A feeling of guilt arose within him. He hadn't meant to break his promise and leave, but he couldn't stay and hurt her even more. It appeared though, by him leaving, he had caused more damage than good. However, when he had finally returned to 7th Heaven months later, he was greeted with an empty, lifeless bar.

For months he tried to live a normal life. But things weren't normal with the absence of Tifa... For those months which he tried to lead a normal life, he wasn't really living. It was just a bland, emotionless life which he had led on. When he finally stopped procrastinating, finally making a move, he called the ex-members of Avalanche only to discover nobody knew of Tifa's whereabouts. The only information he had, was a phone number Tifa had left behind for Barrett and the others. A number which she didn't bother to leave him, and Cloud knew why. However, it was these digits which encouraged him to begin his search for her… Regardless of how long it'd take, Cloud decided to search… It had taken him months to find any tiny bit of information about Tifa, but when he did get some hints, he'd be off again to another city.

By the time he reached Costa Del Sol, Cloud was no longer confident that he'd ever find his childhood friend. He was taken aback at her presence when she appeared before him at Bar Del Sol... But now he had lost her again, and he couldn't blame her for running. At least he could take comfort in the fact that she was safe, and starting a new life without him.

Sighing, he took one last gulp from his drink, unaware of the pair of eyes that were gazing at him. As he stood, a strong hand rested on his shoulders, blue eyes locking onto a pair of steel gray ones, both immobile, both holding evaluative stares. John's jaw flexed as he loosened his grip on the blonde stranger. He'd seen the way Tifa had reacted to the man before him, but he also witnessed the way the blonde reacted, and how he had moped alone in the corner of Bar Del Sol.

"You know Tifa?" Came his smooth tone, eyes never leaving the blonde as the mako eyed figure nodded.

"I once did," Cloud replied.

"You're Cloud?" John asked and saw the look of surprise on the blonde's face. "She used to talk about you, but now she barely talks at all. Maybe to the children," he informed. "She prefers to be alone now, near the beach. I don't think you should bother her anymore…" John stated, knowing that the blonde would do the exact opposite to his command, but he had intended it to be that way, considering he had just practically hinted where his employee lived. With one last stare, he shifted away, back to the counter. He knew that Tifa wouldn't be happy with him, but this was for her own good.

Watching, the blonde stepped out of the bar silently, turning in the direction of the beach, and a small smile overtook the bar owner's face.

A knock sounded, echoing down the hallway of Tifa Lockheart's cosy house as she towelled her brown hair dry. Dressed in a pair of short shorts, and a white singlet top, she made her way to the door, not thinking twice about opening it. Only friends knew where she lived, and she hadn't counted on seeing a blonde figure standing before her at her doorstep. As the door swung open, she dropped her towel, immediately recovering from the look of astonishment which overtook her features for a split second. Pursing her lips, she slammed the door in his face, surprised that the blonde hadn't bothered to stop her.

Picking up her towel, she turned her back to the wooden entrance, making her way back to the bathroom. She had barely taken two steps before her conscience overtook her, and a sense of guilt overpowered her. Sighing in frustration, she stormed back to the door, opening it again, eyes locking onto mako blue ones. A surge of pain entered her body, her heart aching at the sight as memories flooded back.

"Why are you here?" She shot at him with as rough a tone as she could manage.

Cloud remained silent, unable to speak. He could only stare at her, drinking in everything about her; from her wet hair to her brown orbs, all the way down her smooth nose and the slight pouting of her stunning lips. She was thinner than he had remembered her to be, but she still possessed those womanly curves he had distinctly remembered from the past.

Unable to stand the silence, Tifa breathed aloud, trying her best to be impatient and rude. She wanted to chase him away, wanted him to leave her doorstep and never return again. But deep within her, she wanted him to just grab her, and pull her into those warm arms of his. Reaching for the door, she was just about to slam it shut in his face again when a gloved hand stopped her.

"Sorry," He breathed, eyes averted to the wooden floorboards as if he was a little boy being scolded for eating too many sweets.

Staring at him, the brunette studied his evasive eyes. His word of apology would have resolved everything back then when she still resided within 7th Heaven, but now that she was no longer near Kalm, and had moved on, his apology meant nothing. It was just a meaningless word which did more damage than good.

"Don't be," She stated, recalling the note he had left her. "You did nothing wrong," She breathed, "You just moved on, and eventually I did too." She explained, continuing. "I'm no longer the Tifa you know, a lot has changed since you went away. It's never going to be the same."

It was these words which had caught Cloud's attention as his gaze met hers again. Her stare wasn't really taking him in; instead they were just staring right through him, not really looking at him at all. It frustrated him to see her like this, a girl which he grew up with, a girl who had become a woman that was capable of love and affection. Gazing at her right in the eyes, she turned away.

"You should go," she demanded preparing to close the door once more. Before she even had a chance, he pulled her roughly into a tight embrace.

Tifa fought him, she tried to push at him with all her might, only he didn't let go. Her head was forced into the hollow of his shoulder, her body pressed into his, his arms holding her head, her waist protectively. Her arms pushed at him to free her, but his grip just tightened. Stopping her movements, she found herself relaxing against him, realising how much she missed him. He smelled the same, felt the same, only the bristles on his chin were a little longer and rougher on her skin than she had remembered. Rubbing her face into the hollow of his neck, tears began spilling from her eyes as her hands clutched onto him, as if to never let go.

"Why?" She murmured into his shoulder.

There was a brief silence that engulfed the two, as Cloud could only breathe in the fresh scent of her hair. It appeared she still used the same shampoo, smelling like sweet strawberries which he loved.

"Geostigma…" he breathed into her hair. "I couldn't keep the promise because of Geostigma."

Pushing slightly, Cloud released his protective hand from her head. Tears glimmered in her eyes, wet streaks visible on her porcelain cheeks.

"Did you think I would give up on you?" She whispered.

The blonde couldn't gaze into those brown orbs, so he stared down at her shoulder. Her soft, small hand tilted his chin up so that he was forced to look at her.

"We'll fight it together." She breathed.

At those very words, Cloud felt warm all over. This was Tifa… This was the woman he had fallen in love with, the girl that never failed to see the light at the end of the darkness. He observed as her hand slipped under his shirt, lifting it slightly.

"C-Can I see?" She whispered, and all he could do was lift his arms up for her.

She briefly pulled up his shirt, able to spot the black bruise-like markings on his body. It trailed from his right arm to his chest, slowly spreading. With a steady hand, she touched the markings gently, caressing it with her fingertips. Her eyes never left his as her hand travelled from his chest down to his abdomen where the bruising faded.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, and all Cloud could do was shake his head in answer.

Neither one of them spoke another word. Cloud could only watch intently as Tifa's fingers rested on his flat stomach, a serious expression etched on her features, appearing to be lost in thought. Tilting her head up to face him, their gazes locked. It was evident that she was scared, no matter how hard she tried to hide her real emotions, her eyes always failed to lie to him.

Unable to speak properly, the blonde did the only thing he knew to give her some reassurance. Lowering his lips onto hers, he kissed her softly, watching as her eyes closed, heavy lashes visible on those smooth eyelids of hers. Although he wasn't sure whether if he'll win this battle against Geostigma, he was certain that no matter what the outcome was he would be content because it was spent with Tifa Lockheart. And wherever Tifa was, it was home...

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Hello! Yes, I'm still alive and kicking! School is finally over for me, and I finally have the time to write again! 

And to celebrate I decided to add a new story seeing as I haven't been active for months! Hope you enjoy this, and thanks so much for the constant support! I haven't forgotten about my account here, and hopefully I'll be updating a little more frequently :D

Take care, and keep safe!

JM


End file.
